1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method of measuring a defect of a mask used to form a fine pattern during a scanning process employable during manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as illumination light sources having shorter wavelengths are needed to further miniaturize the line width of a semiconductor circuit, research into a scanning process using an extreme ultra-violet (EUV) having a wavelength of 50 nm or less as a scanning light source has been actively performed.
Since the complexity of a scanning process has gradually increased, even a small defect in a mask may cause a serious defect in a circuit pattern on a wafer. Thus, when a pattern is formed on a wafer by using a photomask, in order to identify in advance the influence of various defects formed in the photomask on the wafer, defects of the photomask are detected by measuring the aerial image of the photomask.
A conventional apparatus for measuring an aerial image of a EUV mask includes a plurality of EUV mirrors. Thus, the manufacture and installation of the mirrors require use of various technologies. In addition, many mirrors are used because the reflection rate of one mirror is not 100%. Thus, a high power source is required. Accordingly, such conventional apparatus for measuring an aerial image of a EUV mask is expensive, and additionally, a long development period is necessary for making the apparatus.